


Claiming What Is Yours (One-Shot)

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent has Been having Reader. Reader is with Lex Luthor, not happily! Reader runs away. Lex goes to get Reader and claim her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming What Is Yours (One-Shot)

Clark had made it his goal to get (y/n). He was on the red kryptonite. And he saw (y/n) heading down the street going to work. She worked at The talon alog with Lana Lang.

"Hello (Y/n), I wanna take you to a movie right now. In metroplois!" said Clark to (y/n).

"I can't right now, sorry. Maybe later on when i get off work! Ok!" said (y/n) to Clark.

(Y/n) had gone int the storage closet in The Talon. To go and get a few supplies she had needed. That is when Clark came upon her from behind. Rubbing his cock into her ass.

"Clark Please, I need the money with this job. We can do it later on!" said (y/n) to Clark.

"I am your alpha, (y/n). I want you right now and right here!" said Clark to (y/n) hotly so.

"Your just in a rut right now. Your just going to have to fight it off!" said (y/n) to Clark.

He threw her the ground and (y/n) exposed her claiming mark to her alpha Clark Kent.

"Now you see that your are a good litle omega for me. My Omega!" said Clark to (y/n).

That had spurred on (y/n)'s heat way earlier than expected. Clark smelt her slick through her clothes. He tore off her pants and undies. He went about scenting her and claiming. He roughly took her hard and fast. That way she knew who she belonged to all this time,

"You are my omega and nobody is to argue the point. Forever and ever!" said Clark slyly.

"Clark it doesen't have to be this way. Let me carry on with my work!" said (y/n) to Clark.

"You see you can't just go back to work. Your in heat and there are alpha's up there ready to claim such a sweet omega like yourself. You are mine's!" said Clark to (y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) always hated when Clark used her biology against her. It wasn't atall fair or right ever. That had always gotten her hot aswell. But, Lex was always her alpha and Clark knew it. Lex was always angry at her for it. But would later on say sorry for his behavior.

"Clark, Get off of with me. This is the last time you do this to me!" said (y/n) to Clark sadly.

Clark had filled (y/n) with his knot and (y/n) came with loud moan. (Y/n) and Clark stayed that way for the longest time. That and they cleaned up there mess and left away. (Y/n) knew the only way to escape would bne to run away from all of this democracy. That night she didd and it was the best thing for her. Years had gone by that way aswell.

"(Y/N), I know you are in there. I can feel it through the bond we shared!" said Lex to (y/n).

Lex had barged in and saw that (y/n) was asleep. That and there were dogs all around her. Lex grabbed her hair rougly in his grip. It aws the least he could do for her going away. Leacving him with so much as a good bye kiss or note. This was his omega now.

"Lex, how did you know as to where to look? I was sure i was safe!" said (y/n) to Lex sadly.

"Because, We share a bond throughh this claiming mark. I found you that way. No more running away. I know why you had left. Gotta say it pisses me off big time!" said Lex madly.

Lex had taken (y/n) back to Luthor mansion. He threw onto the bed and took her hard and fast. The dogs that (y/n) had as a pets were hers to keep. Lex gave them as a gift.

"(Y/n), You will always be mine's no matter how much you fight it!" said Lex to (y/n).

Lex had made sure to it that they married with'in the week. (Y/n) was overwhelmed at all of this. That she would be married to Lex of all people. Becoming first lady (Y/n) Luthor. Because, Apparently Lex had won and that had made him excited. He wanted (y/n) bad.

"(Y/n), We have a press conference in an hour. You better be ready!" said Lex to (y/n).

"What happens if i don't wanna go? Wanna eat ice cream!" said (y/n) childishly to Lex.

Lex smirked and launched himseld at (y/n). Locking her in his tight and possessive embrace. Pinning her arms above her head and lex's hands to restrain her to the wall hard. This made Lex smirk cause he knew he won that agrument. (Y/n) let out a cry now.

"That is right lil omega. I win this everytime. Too bad you are mine's!" said Lex to (y/n).

"Lex, I will go with you. Don't expect me to be happy with you for this!" said (y/n) to Lex.

(Y/n) had goten ready and dressed for the press conference. Lex saw how stunning she looked. That She was his and there'd be no more running. Claim her as his wife so fully. A week went by and she was married to Lex. Lex had taken her to bed and had her fully.


End file.
